1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to method and apparatus for simulating in a model the disbursement of dust and gas in a mine during the mining operation and more particularly to method and apparatus for simulating in a model the ventilation control in a mine entryway during a mining operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the modern practice of continuous mining, mining machines move progressively and continuously through a mine entryway to dislodge solid material from the mine face. As a consequence of the continuous dislodgement of the material from the mine face, gas, specifically methane, carbon dioxide and hydrogen sulfide is emitted from the strata and dust is generated. These contaminants present substantial health hazards to personnel working in the mine. Pockets of gas which accumulate in the mine present a threat of explosion in the presence of a spark. The dust generated by the mining operation in the absence of ventilation air creates a deleterious working atmosphere for the personnel in the mine. Therefore, the presence of gas and dust in the mine requires specific measures for providing ventilation control to substantially remove these impurities from the mine and make it a safer and healthier place to work.
Among the methods and apparatus for controlling mine ventilation to reduce the hazards created by gas and dust emission during the continuous mining operation is the provision of supplying fresh air through a ventilation tube. The ventilation tube directs air upon the mine face to circulate the gas and dust away from the face by the flow of fresh air into an area of the entryway partitioned by a line brattice or brattice cloth. The impurities are diverted from the face behind the line brattice to an exhaust pipe. The continuous dislodging of solid material from the mine face provides for forward movement of the mining machine. Therefore, ventilation and exhaust pipes must be extensible to maintain their position adjacent the mine face.
An additional system for removing gas and dust emitted from the mine face during the mining operation includes a scrubber device that is mounted on the machine and movable with the machine during the mining operation as the mining machine sumps forwardly into the face and moves laterally thereto. The scrubber device withdraws the gas and dust emitted at the location of the mine face where the material is dislodged. The dust and gas collected in this manner may be withdrawn from the face through an exhaust tube or discharged into a partitioned section of the entryway to confine the gas and dust and direct it away from the mine face and out of the entryway.
There is need to provide in a model a simulation of the gas and dust emission from a mine face during the continuous mining operation to study and demonstrate the relative efficiency of the methods for removing the gas and dust from the mine face. The model should demonstrate the various methods of gas and dust collection and removal from the mine entryway. In this manner, it will be possible to efficiently study the various methods used in a mine to control ventilation and hence improve the working environment in a mine.